1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a flow control valve assembly for use in combination with a nipple assembly for a baby bottle. The flow control valve assembly is structured to provide a smooth and even flow of fluid from the baby bottle into the baby's mouth and stomach and, importantly, to prevent unnecessary introduction of air into the baby's stomach which may cause various forms of distress, such as colic, while positively sealing when suckling stops to prevent leakage. The present invention is further directed to an improved training cup spout assembly comprising a dual valve assembly, either alone, or in combination with a flow control valve assembly. The dual valve assembly is structured to permit flow therethrough with minimum suction pressure to teach infants to drink without suckling, as well as to positively seal the spout to prevent leakage of liquid therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, baby bottles comprise a nipple assembly having a nipple with an aperture through one end to allow fluid to flow from a bottle and through the nipple upon application of suction over the aperture in the nipple, such as, the natural suckling action of a newborn or infant child. Of course, it has long been understood that while an accepted means for delivering fluids, such traditional baby bottle/nipple structures are not always best for the newborn or infant. As one example, during sustained suckling, a vacuum builds inside of the baby bottle, oftentimes decreasing or even stopping fluid flow as the nipple partially or fully collapses. When either occurs, it is common for a newborn or infant or child to suck air into his or her stomach while struggling to get fluid out of the collapsed or partially collapsed nipple. The introduction of air into a newborn or infants stomach is responsible for causing discomfort, and can result in colic.
One attempt to overcome this problem is to provide a collapsible fluid insert which is placed inside of a baby bottle to eliminate a vacuum build-up inside of the bottle itself such as can cause a nipple to partially or fully collapse, and thus minimize the introduction of air into a newborn or infant's stomach while feeding. While arguably effective for this purpose, the addition of a separate fluid insert inside of a bottle adds to the time required to prepare a bottle for feeding, as well as to clean up afterwards. Furthermore, these additional components necessarily add additional cost, which can be significant given the fact that most infants will continue to feed from a bottle/nipple structure for one to two years or more.
Another alternative involves the incorporation of a pressure equalization valve across a portion of a nipple which is not subject to suction by the newborn or infant, e.g., at the base of the nipple. When the pressures inside and outside of a baby bottle are essentially the same, the tendency of a nipple to collapse is significantly reduced, and the introduction of air into a newborn or infant's stomach as a result of the same is also significantly reduced. While this alternative eliminates the time and cost disadvantages of a separate fluid bag inside of a bottle, it presents different drawbacks in that known pressure equalization valves do not easily open under mild suction pressures and as a result, the newborn or infant is again struggling to feed, which can lead to ingestion of air. More importantly, in general, known pressure equalization valves do not positively seal resulting in unnecessary leakage. As a result, the risk for air ingestion is not fully eliminated, and time is often required to clean up formula, milk or other fluid that has leaked out onto the newborn or infant, its clothes, and the surrounding areas.
As such, it would be beneficial to provide a flow control valve assembly that provides the benefit of pressure equilibration, yet prevents unnecessary leakage or spillage therethrough. It would be further advantageous for such a flow control valve assembly to adjustably open depending on the amount of suction pressure being applied via a nipple, such that pressure equilibration occurs even under mild suction pressures. Yet a further benefit may be realized from a flow control valve assembly comprising planar sealing surfaces which remain substantially parallel to one other at any point between a fully closed orientation and a fully open orientation, to facilitate ease in opening and positive sealing upon closure.
As infants grow and mature, they are eventually weaned off baby bottle/nipple structures in order to drink out of a cup or glass without suckling. Of course, this transition does not occur overnight, and oftentimes, many months are required before a child learns how to drink without suckling, and even longer to learn to hold a cup or glass without spilling its contents all over him or herself, and their surroundings.
As such, training cups having a fluid tight cover and a spout are often employed to aid children with this transition. In its simplest form, a training cup includes a spout open through a lid into a fluid containing cup or bottle. Of course, at least at first, children will knock over, tip over, and even throw the cup or bottle, and fluid is free to spill out making mess which must be cleaned up. In order to combat this problem, various valves have been employed in association with a spout in attempts to prevent this spillage and subsequent cleanup effort. Unfortunately, these valves suffer the same types of problems noted above with regard to known pressure equalization valves, that is, they often do not readily or adjustably open to permit fluid flow and once again, more importantly, they fail to positively close and seal thereby still allowing fluid to leak or spill and still creating a mess which must be cleaned.
As such, it would be further beneficial to provide a training cup spout assembly having a valve mechanism that opens easily to permit fluid flow therethrough upon application of minimal pressure forces to the spout, and that positively closes and seals to prevent leakage or spillage through the valve assembly once pressure is removed from the spout. Yet another benefit may be realized by providing a training cup spout assembly having a redundant valve assembly to assure positive closure and sealing to prevent fluid leakage or spillage therethrough. A further advantage may be obtained by providing such a training cup spout assembly with a flow control valve assembly to provide a smooth and even flow of fluid through the spout of the training cup or bottle.